detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Zlatko Andronikov
This article is about the character. For other meanings, see Zlatko (disambiguation). Zlatko Andronikov '''(Russian: Златко Андроников) 'is a human in ''Detroit: Become Human, appearing as the main antagonist in the chapter "Zlatko". He trades in androids, selling them for profit, and experimenting on them. To acquire new material he also lures deviant androids to him under the pretense of giving them aid. Biography Pre-game Zlatko Andronikov was born on September 21, 1991. He is the descendant of an aristocratic Russian family that fled their home country at the time of the 1917 revolution. At his generation, the family fortune was severely depleted and he led a troubled and degenerate life. His legacy was quickly squandered and his family's glorious past was a past to him.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery He was in jail for a few years, for embezzlement and fraud. Zlatko traded in androids, acquiring his raw material by purchasing cheap secondhand androids and tech, as well as by luring deviants to his home with the promise of helping them; when in actuality he reset and resold them. Zlatko also kept some androids to use in experiments; he had a passion for tinkering with androids and reshaping them into monstrous forms. During November 2038, Zlatko possessed the android Luther as a servant, as well as a number of experimentally mutilated androids such as the Scarred android, Bathtub android, and a URS12 Android Polar bear. Zlatko In "Zlatko", Kara and Alice visit him looking for help. He invites them into his home. He then tricks Kara into believing that he can help her and Alice escape to Canada. He tells Kara about needing to remove a tracker on her. He leads her to the basement where he has a diagnostics/dissembler machine that is used on androids. When Kara steps onto the machine, he reveals his true intentions, saying that deviants are so naive about him helping them out and that he just resets them or uses them for his experiments and that there was no need to remove the tracker, because for some reason, the tracker stops working when an android becomes deviant. He orders Luther to lock up Alice and is surprised that Kara seems to actually care about Alice. He will go to his computer and begin the resetting process. Kara can be reset or escape from the machine to prevent being reset. If she regains her memory or escapes the reset, she will later find a hiding Alice escaped into the last room in the long hall. Finding Alice missing, Zlatko commands Luther to assist him in finding them and takes a shotgun in his mansion, loading it. Zlatko would eventually spot the hiding duo and try to shoot them, but an android bear, if released by Kara, would distract him but be killed by him or damaged if the mansion is set on fire by Kara, buying time for the duo to escape downstairs. Kara and Alice may die from being shot, or they may escape downstairs and eventually make it outside of the mansion through the back door. Alice slips when running, causing the duo to be cornered by Zlatko and Luther. Devastated by the action of Alice trying to protect Kara, Luther breaks free of Zlatko's programming and takes the shotgun out of his hands. Zlatko is killed by a group of androids that he abused if Kara released them, or is shot by Luther when he tries to kill him with an axe if Kara did not release the androids. Afterwards, his car is stolen by Luther and used to escape. Post Credits If Kara was reset and was unable to recover her memories she will become Zlatko's slave and it seems that Zlatko has modified her eyes, causing them to be solid black. She will be seen serving him food while he experiments on androids and he thanks her as he continues his work on one of his creations. Possible deaths * Killed By: Zlatko's creatures or Luther (Determinant) If Kara released all the androids that Zlatko abused for his experiments, they will appear from the background and beat Zlatko to death. However, if Kara did not release the abused androids, then Luther will shoot and kill Zlatko when he tries to kill Luther with his axe. Personality When Kara and Alice meet Zlatko, he pretended to be helpful and concerned about their safety, suggesting they should go to Canada as they had no android laws there. He later reveals his true colors after Kara went into the machine, taunting her about her naivety and the fact that she will never remember Alice. Zlatko is seen as cruel, ruthless, greedy, and curious, experimenting on androids for his own amusement and selling android parts for money. He also resets the memories of androids to make them his servants, owning Luther and possibly Kara if she didn’t regain her memories in time. Zlatko even shows murderous intent too, wanting to kill Kara the first time he saw her. Zlatko is also intelligent, knowing that the tracker stops working when an android becomes deviant and having multiple machines to reset and experiment on androids. Because of his actions, the androids tortured by Zlatko see him as the real monster and eventually kill Zlatko if Kara freed them before. Notes *The name Zlatko comes from the old-styled Russian word "Zlato", which was replaced by the word "Zoloto" and this word means "Gold". So, Zlatko's name means "Goldie". *All his appearances are determinant. *Zlatko is implied to be a Red Ice user, as evidenced by the pipe (similar to the one used by Todd) that can be seen on one of the dressers in his house. *A substance that appears to be Blue Blood can be seen on Zlatko's hands during the initial encounter with him and the girls. This could be seen as a foreshadowing of his true intentions. *Zlatko refers to Alice by the pronoun 'it' rather than 'her' or 'she', suggesting that Zlatko already knew that Alice was an android. *It's possible that Zlatko has androids working on his behalf to lure deviants to his mansion, as evidenced by the WR600 who tells Kara it's a place where she and Alice can get help. *Zlatko is physically similar to Todd Williams and it can be suggested that this similarity helps Kara to remember her connection to Alice when her memory is reset. **Zlatko also has the same weight, height, hair color, hair model, and birthday (September 21) as Todd. *Also, Zlatko is similar to Leland White, the main antagonist from another Quantic Dream game Heavy Rain's [https://heavyrain.fandom.com/wiki/Heavy_Rain_Chronicles:_Episode_One_-_The_Taxidermist The Taxidermist] DLC. **Both kill their victims and keep them as toys/trophies. For Leland, he stuffs women after killing them and makes them into his dolls for display. For Zlatko, he resets them and turns them into his monsters. *Zlatko Andronikov is played by Saul Jephcott who also played the bar owner Sam from Beyond: Two Souls in the chapter Like Other Girls. Quotes * "Oh, poor little Alice. Aw! Looks like Mommy doesn't remember you at all, huh? Looks like Mommy's completely forgotten you! (..) Alright, that's enough. Come on. (...) You bit me...! I'm gonna teach you some manner, you little bitch...!" ''- Zlatko to Alice before taking her away from the reset machine after she bites his arm. * ''"Get away from me! Get away from me! Obey me! I'm your master! I'M YOUR MASTER!" -'' Zlatko's last words as he is beaten to death by the victims of his experiments. * "''I made you..! You obey me...! I'm your Master!"''-'' Zlatko's last words before he charges at Luther with an axe. Gallery Zlatko PSN avatar.png|Zlatko's PSN avatar. Zlatko Gallery.png|Extras Gallery "Zlatko Andronikov". Zlatko Andronikov threating Luther.jpg|Zlatko threatens Luther to get out of his way, so that he can shoot Kara and Alice. Zlatko_getting_attack_by_the_creatures.jpg|Zlatko is killed by the victims of his experiments. Zlatko Andronikov Artwork.jpg|Concept art of Zlatko Andronikov's appearance, by Pierre Bertin. sorane-mathieu-conceptart-zlatko mansion-001.jpg|Concept art by Sorane Mathieu. Zlatko Andronikov shot by Luther .jpg|Luther shoot Zlatko with a shotgun (Only if Kara did not free Zlatko's creatures) References de:Zlatko Andronikov ru:Златко Андроников fr:Zlatko_Androkinov Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Antagonists